totaldramathechallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To The Jungle - Part 2
Previously on Cutthroat 27 contestants joined the island to battle it out for the grand prize! after everyone was introduced to the house they were staying in. Chris announced that every challenge is worth 2 grand! the winning team of the challenge wins the 2 grand and the losers go to "The Jungle". Chris also mentioned about "The Jungle" that one person from the opposite team will duel to stay in the game, loser goes home! and that tomorrow starts the first challenge in which the contestants will have to jump into floating beds, 60 feet high above the water! Plot The day begins with everyone sleeping and the alarm ringed. All the contestants were to report to the living room to hear there first challenge. After Chris explained the challenge everyone went to the Lake were the challenge was going to be performed. As Chris explained the challenge one more time, Toxic Fugu was first to go. Mandi, Colt, and Johnney failed to jump to the other side leaving the team with a total of 6 points. Fierce Arachnid was next to jump. Clarissa and Genesis stated to scream at each other for pushing each other while they were getting ready. Clarissa, Genesis, Madison, & Macey failed to complete the task so leaving F.A with 5 points. Lastly Screeching Raccoons were the last team to go. Alex P. was trying to get into a alliance with Erick and Malik and promised them into the final 3. Erick didn't seem to buy it but Malik joined. As the team was getting set, Alex P. started to taunt Julie and Coraline. Caroline started to freak out and fell into the water but, Julie fought back and started to argue with Alex P. Jonna, Malik, & Erick made it over safely. Tiffani and Alex M. fell into the water. The only people left to jump was Jenny, Alex P., and Julie. As Jenny was about to jump Alex P. pushed Julie which made Julie bump into Jenny who fell in the water. With Jenny who fell would make the score to 5 which there would be no way to beat Toxic Fugu. Toxic Fugu ended up winning the challenge and received 2 grand into there team bank account. Screeching Raccoons and Fierce Arachnid has to vote for one person to go into The Jungle. Back in the Fierce Arachnid room Clarissa began to go furious over there lose and blamed Genesis for it. Clarissa called James, Veronica, and Madison to the living room. Clarissa convinced them to vote for Genesis to go to The Jungle. Back in the Screeching Raccons room Alex P. called Malik and Erick to get them to vote for Julie. Jenny volunteered to help Alex P. with tonights voting for causing them to loose. Caroline and Alex M. agreed to help Julie to vote for Alex P. After the 2 teams voted they all went to The Jungle. Chris announced that the first person going into The Jungle from Fierce Arachnid was.....Genesis. and the first person to enter on Screeching Raccoons is.......Julie! The Jungle's challenge is to fight on a platform with a giant cotton swab. The first person to knock over there oppenent it the winner of The Jungle and returns to the game, loser goes home...with no money! As the challenge bagan Genesis had to much confidence that she was gonna beat Julie. Julie was scared out of her mind so she just attacked like nothing and she managed to hit Genesis which made her fall. The winner of the Jungle was Julie and Genesis was sent home. As Julie returnuned to her team she gave a nasty look to Alex P. and went to the confesional. Julie promises revenge on Alex P. Cast Story Trivia Gallery Toxiccc.png|Toxic Fugu perform there first challenge. lepush.png|Julie accidently pushed Jenny off the platform. GenesisVSJulie.png|the first Jungle, Genesis Vs Julie. jungle.png|Genesis Vs Julie. Episode 2 Confessions